


Sleepless (Birdflash)

by Risingphenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birdflash - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanging Out, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sleeping Together, Sleepless, Young Justice Anon Meme, Young Justice Week, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingphenix/pseuds/Risingphenix
Summary: A story about what happens when Batman leaves earth and leaves his little Bird alone and how Wally helps Robin.





	Sleepless (Birdflash)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.... so this is my FIRST (omg im so proud :,)) Story iv`e ever wrote. Please be gentle. If there some spelling mistakes please let me know.  
> hope you like it!!

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since Batman has been off earth with the league and  
Alfred has been in England to visit family. And Robin? Robin is living at mount justice with the others. At the beginning, he was extremely happy when Bruce told him. I mean what teenager wouldn’t be happy if he could spend so much time with his friends?   
Since it was summer vacation he could be the entire time with his friends and especially with Wally. Wally, just the thought of him made the little birds cheeks glow. Everything would have been perfect if not for one little problem.   
Nightmares. Nightmares which could make the little boy sit up screaming in the middle of the night, his heart pounding, probably faster than Wally’s and Barry’s combined. He couldn’t sleep, just couldn’t, every time he closed his eyes he had a horrible nightmare.   
Of course he has had nightmares before, especially around the time his parents died but this, this was different. They were so intense… so real. He couldn’t sleep, just couldn’t. 

 

In the beginning, he was sleep deprived and exhausted. He would downplay it with coffee and of course his always present sunglasses. Even though his reflexes became slower and he got hit more often in training. Luckily they didn’t had any missions as long as bats was gone. But after a while the nightmares became even stronger. When he fell asleep on the couch by watching TV it didn’t take three minutes before the boy wonder was awake and in panic mode.   
Robin couldn’t think of a reason why he had them. Of course living with the bat had the positive side effect of feeling incredibly safe. I mean who wouldn’t feel safe if the dark knight, the nightmare of all the baddies watches over you? But still, did Robin really need so much protection? Was he so…so weak?   
After five days the nightmares began to not just terrorize his nights but also his days. Robin started to jump at every little noise and began seeing things in shadows which weren’t there. 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to eat anymore due to his stomach being wound tight in a big knot of fear. Of course the team noticed it and was definitely beginning to worry because of the less of appetite and the clumsy movements of their little bird.   
He began to lock himself up in his room and only come out when needed. Which of course brought even more worry about the young boy upon the team, especially from Wally. Who wondered what was up with his best friend. Maybe he was hurt?  
He thought. 

 

Now at the tenth day. Robin was currently sitting on his bed, knees pulled tight to his chest, staring into the darkness of his room. The only light source in the room was the little distance between door and floor where the light of the hallway shined through.   
Silence. Then there was a little innocent knock at the outside of the door. Robin moved his gaze to the door, thinking if he wouldn’t answer it would hopefully go away. Then again a knock and the little sweet voice of Megan came to his ears.   
“Robin? I cooked for us all. Rice with vegetarian curry, you love that don’t you? Please come out and eat with us…” Her voice was filled with worry, which she tried to hide but completely failed at it. 

 

Even though it was true that Robin just loved vegetarian curry and would love to go to the others talking joking… living but he couldn’t. He was just too scared, weak and so damn useless. The others would notice instantly how weak he was, he couldn’t let that happen. He was trained by the Batman wasn’t he? He wasn’t supposed to be weak. So instead he just tried to talk her down with an excuse.   
“Sorry Megan, I’m not hungry and I still have to finish some old reports, another time   
ok?” 

 

“Yeah umm… I let Wally bring you something later than ok?”   
No response... Slowly Megan walked into the kitchen where the other teammates were sitting around a table.   
“He isn’t coming” Miss M said sadly while she was sitting down next to Conner.   
“Seriously what’s his problem? Why isn’t he coming out of his stupid room anymore?” Artemis questioned slightly pissed off.   
“Please calm down Artemis, I know you're worried about Robin, we all are but getting angry won’t help anybody.” Kaldur said in is calming voice, putting a hand on Artemis shoulder. 

 

“Yeah but what can we do?” It was Megan who spoke her face full of fear, looking from Kaldur to her boyfriend.   
“That’s a good question since we don’t know what is bothering Robin.” The Atlantean replied.   
“We could break his door” Superboy said in his monotone tone looking to Megan, “that way he has to come out.”   
“No… I’ll go to talk to him later” Wally who through the whole conversation had just sat there and stared at his plate said in the most serious voice that anybody had ever heard from the redhead. “That’s a great idea Wally!” Cheered Megan. 

Wally was extremely worried about the usually lively, happy bird. His bird, his best friend, his soulmate, and his love. He know since the first time he saw Dicks eyes that he was the person he wanted to grow old with. Of course Robin didn’t knew he was in love with him. He’d probably freak out or something, and wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore or would just ignore him for the rest of his days. So Wally made sure he wouldn’t find out by flirting with the girls, but still he would always make sure that his little bird was safe and wouldn’t break his wings. So he knew exactly what to do.   
Robin was rummaging around in the drawer of his nightstand. He was tired…so tired. Right at the moment it felt like his life was so useless. There were only two people he’d really cared about. Bruce, his father like guardian and Wally, someone he just couldn’t reach.   
Robin couldn’t think straight he was so tired. He didn’t want to hurt bats but he just couldn’t go on anymore, and it didn’t look like bats would come home anytime soon. Tired. And Wally…. Wally…his clumsy, impulsive, red haired best friend and oh so secret love. He knew it was impossible from the start but he just couldn’t stop those feelings. So he hoped that Wally would forgive him when he was gone.   
Finally! He found them. Batman’s sleep pills. Just one of them was so strong that it would probably kill him and he had a whole pack. Robin had found them once lying around in the batcave and took them with him, just in case… 

Bats hadn’t noticed it, that made him wonder actually, but he figured that bats probably thought that Alfred took them back.   
“Wally I’m sorry” he whispered. Just as he was about to take five of the pills as once, he heard a shaking and as small crack form the door. He stiffened in shock as the door swung open and Wally entered the room, and closed the door immediately after him.   
The redhead turned around and saw Robin sitting on the bed within a raised hand holding a bunch of pills and in the other a little box with a big red warning sign on it. He knew immediately what Robin was up to, Zoomed at his side and knocked the pills out of his hand. He wasn’t wearing any sunglasses and stared at him with wide blue eyes in shock. His eyes, his baby blue eyes…. Stop! Not the time! Focus!  
Wally thought. 

 

“What are you doing?” Wally gripped Robin by the shoulders and shook him a bit. This snapped Robin out of his shock and he felt anger and fear build up. He knocked the speedster’s   
hands of his shoulders. “What am I doing? You just broke my door and blundered into my room! You could have knocked you know?!”   
Wally saw the anger in Robin’s eyes but he also saw the fear. Wally closed his eyes and breathed out. He had to calm down he don’t wanted to freak out his little bird even more. KF had to tread very carefully if he wanted to get through to the small boy.   
“Ssshhh… sorry I broke the door, but I knew you wouldn’t have opened if I’d’ve knocked and I really needed to talk with you ok?” Wally spoke to him like he would have spoken to a frightened kitten. Robin heard Wally’s soft voice and calmed a bit. He sat himself a bit away from Wally and brought his knees to his chest. ”So what do you want?!” he asked in a harsh voice, glaring at Wally. 

 

Wally was glad. The little ebony did snap at him but he was willing to talk. He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and started. “Well first can I see that box there?”   
“No” Robin replied holding the box even more forcefully in his little hands.   
“Rob, please all I want is to help you”. He moved his hand towards the younger but it was forcefully knocked down before he could reach him.   
“You want to help then leave already!” There, Wally heard it there was a little crack in his voice. There was a little crack in his voice. He was scared.   
“Dick…I know there’s something wrong so please tell me, I..I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you just because I’m too stupid to help you.” The sadness in Wally’s eyes when he said that made Robin’s stomach tie itself into a giant knot of guilt.   
He didn’t want to make wally sad. His poor Wally, he didn’t deserve to be sad. He loved him to much to want him to be sad. “I-You can’t help me!” slowly there were tears welling in his shining blue eyes. 

Wally saw the tears well up in Robin’s eyes and before the other one could even blink he was hugging him tightly which received a gasp from the other.   
“Please, please tell me what bothers you… I swear I will help you in every way possible.”   
Robin had Wally’s strong arms wrapped all around his small frame and he could smell Wally’s cinnamon smell. He relaxed, he was so warm and comfy, and let the tears finally flow down his cheeks. 

“Wally…I-I-I’m so weak”   
Wally saw the tears flow down Robins cheeks so he hugged him even tighter and begun patting down the ebony’s dark locks and rocked him slowly.   
“No… no you’re not, you’re one of the strongest people I know.” Robin buried his face into Wally’s chest and sniffed.   
“No …Sniff, I-I-I’m too scared to even sleep. I have these horrible nightmares Wally, I’m such a loser!”   
So that was it, that’s what was all about, Rob couldn’t sleep.   
“-Sigh-… so that’s it. Hey ….you’re not weak you’re just scared, everyone is scared sometimes, you don’t need to feel ashamed. You’re an amazing person, the most amazing person I've ever known and the one I love.”   
Oooooohhh sh&&&t! He didn’t wanted to say this! He and his damn motor mouth! Hopefully Robin didn’t hear it.   
But Robin stiffened in his arms and lifted his head of Wally’s chest to look in is eyes.   
“What? Is that true? Do you… Do you really…?” his voice tapered off. The speedsters cheeks turned shining red and he could feel his face burn.   
“I-I um yeah? Pleasedontfreakout!!!!” 

 

Robin stared at Wally, who’s cheeks had turned an intense shade of pink and in his emerald green eyes were panic visible. He couldn’t believe it. The guy he liked, liked him too. He couldn’t get any words in his mind together so he just did what he always wanted to do. He took Wally’s cheeks in his hand and smashed there lips together. Wally stiffened the moment their lips touched, but when he realized that it was Robin’s will to do so he relaxed and got into it.   
Dicks lips were so soft Wally could kiss him forever. He opened his mouth and licked softly at Robins bottom lip begging for entrance. Dick sweetly allowed it and parted his lips so Wally’s tongue could slip into his mouth and explore hungrily, every millimeter of his sweet, oh so sweet mouth. When breathing became necessary they parted and looked each other in the eyes.   
“Wow” Wally gasped “Do-do you ..you know..like me to?” Robin began to smile and tears began slide down his cheeks again, but this time they were tears of luck and happiness. 

Wally took Robin and put him into his lap and wrapped his arms around the younger’s   
waist. 

“Sooo…we’re..um b-boyfriends now? Of course only if you want!” Wally spoke up nervously. Dick smiled and laid his head on Wally’s shoulder. “I would love to..” The young ebony yawed and closed his tired eyes.   
Wally smiled and laid his back against a wall so that Robin was laying on top of him now, and spoke in a lulling voice. “Me too, you’re pretty tired huh?” He begun patting the other boy’s soft hair again. “You know my mum always used to sing me lullabies when I was scared.”   
“hmm…please….tired…” Robin mumbled   
Wally smiled softly and rested his cheek on top of robins head.   
“Hush now my storeen close your eyes and sleep, walking the waves diving the deep” The younger’s breathing steadied as wally sang the lulling words slowly in a rhythm phase. 

 

“Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies. Oh won’t you come with me, where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun we’ll be sailing.”   
Not long after, both boys slept peacefully wrapped up in each other until the next day. From now on Dick knew how to survive without the bat around and secretly hoped that bats would be staying away for a bit longer so he could finally enjoy his time with his newfound love.


End file.
